Hella von Grund auf feucht!
by AnspruchNiveau
Summary: Anspruch und Niveau wollten eine erotische Fiction schreiben. Lest, was sie den armen, gebeutelten Severus jetzt wieder durchleiden lassen!


Hella – von Grund auf feucht 

Der zweite Streich von Anspruch (A) und Niveau (N). Diesmal widmen wir uns den erotischen Fic(k)s. Mit wem Herr Snape schon alles im Bett gewesen sein soll ist kaum zu fassen und auch für Casanova nur mit einer Überdosis Viagra zu bewältigen (wenn er noch am Leben wäre wohlgemerkt.). Also machten wir uns selbst Gedanken zu einer klassischen PWP (Plot? What plot?). Besitzen tun wir nur Hella, unsere willige kleine Kerkersklavin, der Rest gehört wie üblich wem anders.

_A: Nun mach schon._

_N: ... du hast gut reden! Wie fängt man so was an?_

_A: Mit einem Satz wie: „Hella saß im Unterricht..."_

_N: Okay._

Hella – von Grund auf feucht 

Hella saß im Unterricht und langweilte sich. Sie langweilte sich oft, schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Aber bereits damals entdeckte sie ihre Fantasie und nutze sie, um das zu kompensieren, was ihr fehlte: Freunde, Spaß, ein eigenes Leben. Und später auch Sex.

Häßlich war Hella nicht, zumindest sah sie sich nicht so. Jeden Mensch hatte etwas Schönes an sich, auch Hella...

A: Das klingt als wäre sie picklig, bucklig, schiefzahnig und in direkter Linie mit Quasimodo verwandt!

N: Aber sie darf keine MarySue sein. Irgendwas muß an ihr außerhalb der Norm sein.

A: Laß sie lispeln.

N: In Ordnung. Darf sie schielen?

A: Nein. Das wäre diskriminierend.

N: Nicht mal ein kleines bißchen?

A: Nei – ein!

N: Ist ja gut. Streichen wir also den letzten Satz und ersetzen ihn mit...

Hella war keine überdurchschnittliche Schönheit. Sie sah recht niedlich aus mit ihren Locken die zu ihrer leicht molligen Figur passten.

N: AUA! Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

A: Das weißt du ganz genau!

Mollig war sie eigentlich auch nicht, nur sehr weiblich geformt. Ihre Brüste zogen seit ihrer Pubertät die Blicke auf sich wie das Licht die Motten. Die Jungs stierten oft ungeniert auf ihren Busen, weshalb die Mädchen hinter Hellas Rücken über sie tuschelten. Deshalb hatte sie auch noch nie eine wirkliche Freundin gehabt. Und die Jungs schreckte ihr kleiner Sprachfehler ab. Sie lispelte. Sie lispelte so stark, daß sie jedem Lama in den Anden Konkurrenz hätte machen können mit ihrer Spuckweite...

A: HERRGOTTSAKRA! Geh weg da, jetzt tippe ich!

Sie lispelte ein wenig doch Kinder waren oft grausam und auch jetzt in der Abschlußklasse von Hogwarts hatte sie noch keine Freunde gefunden. Aber es gab da jemanden, den sie sehr gern mochte: Harry Potter.

Oft dachte sie an ihn und auch jetzt, in dieser höchst langweiligen Zaubertrankstunde mußte die junge Hufflepuff an ihn denken. Und wie immer wenn sie nicht allein war und ihren aufblühenden Körper mit ihren Händen erforschen konnte bis das Gefühl der Erlösung über sie hinein brach zückte sie ihre Feder und schrieb auf, was sie sich vorstellen konnte mit Harry zu tun.

Sie schrieb und schrieb, ihre Nase war fast auf dem Pergament, als sie plötzlich unsanft aus ihren Fantasien hoch geschreckt wurde: „Miss McCatharsis... ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, daß die Stunde bereits zu Ende ist?", schnarrte Professor Snape sie an.

Hochrot raffte Hella ihre Bücher und Pergamente zusammen, doch Snape ließ seine Hand auf das Pergament fallen, an dem sie in der Stunde zuvor geschrieben hatte. „Sie werden doch wohl nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mir einmal genauer anschaue womit Sie sich so in meinem Unterricht beschäftigen, nicht wahr?"

N: Was hat sie denn jetzt geschrieben?

A: Na was wohl!

N: Was Schmuddeliges?

A: Aber ja doch!

Hella rang um Fassung: „Doch, ich... Nein, Sie dürfen nicht... Es ist mir..."

„Unangenehm?", vervollständigte Snape den Satz und zog eine Augenbraue verächtlich hoch, während er das Pergament an sich nahm. „Ich denke, ich sollte Ihnen Gelegenheit geben, den verpassten Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen. Passt Ihnen heute Abend so gegen sieben, Miss McCatharsis?"

Hella wußte daß es keinen Sinn hatte dem Zaubertrankmeister einen anderen Termin vorzuschlagen, darum nickte sie nur und schoß an dem schlanken Mann vorbei, hinaus aus dem Kerker. In der Eingangshalle erst holte sie wieder tief Luft und wünschte, sie könnte sich in selbige auflösen: wenn er nun las was sie da geschrieben hatte, war sie so gut wie von der Schule geflogen.

N: Das wird jetzt aber unangenehm!

A: Wieso das denn?

N: Weil Snape sie ja jetzt erpressen kann!

A: Wenn ein Lehrer was mit einer Schülerin anfängt ist das eh Mißbrauch von Abhängigen. Und strafbar. Außerdem soll das ja auch eine erotische Geschichte sein.

N: Und das ist jetzt ein bißchen Sadomaso, ja?

A: Du merkst auch alles!

N: Aber bekommen wir dann nicht Ärger mit den Leuten die die Geschichte veröffentlichen?

A: Weißt du in wie vielen Storys Snape mit Schülern am Machen ist? Und nicht nur wie die Bienchen mit den Blümchen sondern heidewitzka!

N: Echt?

A: Echt. Darf ich jetzt weiter tippen?

Severus Snape ging nach dem Unterricht in sein Büro und legte das konfiszierte Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch. Erst in der Mittagspause warf er einen Blick darauf und erstarrte: ‚Ich träume von dir, mein dunkler Prinz. Wie dein seidig schwarzes Haar über meine Brüste streichelt während deine Lippen meine Haut liebkosen...'

Snape atmete tief durch und las fassungslos weiter. Am Ende des Pergamentes zog er seine Hand wieder unter dem Umhang hervor und benötigte dringend eine frische Robe.

N: Warum denn das?

A: Wer ist hier eigentlich die Jungfrau? Hella oder du?

N: Ach so... wird extrem rot

Bedrückt ging Hella an diesem Abend hinunter in den Kerker. Den ganzen Tag über war sie schweigsam gewesen und hatte sich eine Ausrede auszudenken versucht, letztendlich aber würde sie doch für ihre schmutzigen Gedanken gerade stehen müssen. Sie war eine Schande für die Schule, das wußte sie. Schweren Herzens klopfte sie an der Tür zu Snapes Büro an und erwartete ihr Todesurteil.

„Herein!", rief die vertraute Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers und Hella leistete dem Befehl Folge.

„Da sind Sie ja, Miss McCatharsis! Ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet!", schnurrte die Stimme des Lehrers und er glitt elegant auf Hella zu. „Und wie ich auf Sie gewartet habe...", hauchte er, während er sanft über ihre üppigen Locken strich.

Hella erstarrte und ihr wurde zugleich heiß und kalt. Was ging hier nur vor sich?

Snape glitt hinter Hella und er schmiegte seinen muskulösen Körper an sie, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „... wenn ich geahnt hätte was du für mich empfindet hätten wir beide nicht so lang warten müssen..."

Der Hufflepuff dämmerte, daß Snape irrtümlich annahm, ihre niedergeschriebenen Fantasien würden sich um ihn drehen! Das aufgerichtete Glied, das sie in ihrem Rücken spürte sprach die gleiche Sprache und Hella wurde kreideweiß. Der schlanke Zaubertranklehrer fing sie behende auf und trug sie in seine angrenzenden Privaträume um sie sanft auf das Bett zu legen...

N: Warum ist sie denn jetzt umgekippt?

A: Damit er sie ohne Widerworte zum Bett tragen kann.

N: Ach so. Gut. Ja. Ist ein logisches Argument.

Severus legte sich zu der immer noch Bewußtlosen und streichelte ihre enormen Brüste, dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Schnell griff er in seinen Nachtschrank und zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem blauen Trank daraus hervor. „Viagratus extrema" stand auf dem Etikett und versprach diese Nacht zu einem Fest der Sinne zu machen. Er trank gierig einen tiefen Schluck und bemerkte, wie Hella sich regte.

„Meine Prinzessin...", hauchte er und küsste sie innig bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte. Der Kuss brannte auf ihren Lippen und als sie diese öffnete drang etwas von dem blauen Trank, den er noch im Mund hatte, in den ihren.

N: Darf ich kurz unterbrechen?

A: Muß das sein?

N: Ja. Warum bekommt sie denn jetzt was in den Mund von dem Trank?

A: Damit sie heiß und willig wird.

N: ???

A: Na, sie will doch eigentlich gar nicht Snape sondern Harry!

N: Ja...

A: ... und durch den Trank wird sie jetzt spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi und die Schau geht ab!

N: Verstehe. Tipp weiter!

A: tippt weiter

N: schaut über die Schulter zu ... wow!

A: Ich dachte nicht, daß das so einfach zu schreiben ist... tippt wie wild daß die Tasten glühen

N: Du hast jetzt zweimal hintereinander „Zauberstab der Liebe" genommen.

A: Oh. Entschuldige. Wie wäre: „Schwengel der Leidenschaft"?

N: Klingt gut. schaut weiter zu

A: ... da muß noch was passieren...

N: fächert sich schon Luft zu Ich finde, da passiert schon eine ganze Menge!

A: Wie wäre es, wenn er jetzt einen der Bettpfosten zu Hilfe nimmt? Er kann ja schließlich nicht alles allein machen!

N: Pfui! Das ist abartig!

A: Aber das mit dem Öl war dir nicht zu abartig!

N: wird rot Mach doch was du willst!

A: Nein. Hella macht was Snape will! tippt weiter

N: Fertig?

A: Ja. speichert das Werk

N: Dann laß mich noch mal den Schluß lesen, ja?

Erschöpft ließen sie im Morgengrauen voneinander ab. „Ich liebe dich!", hauchte Hella und Severus erwiderte: „Ich dich auch, mein Herz!"

Hella machte im Sommer ihren Abschluß und kehrte nach einigen Monaten als Referendarin nach Hogwarts zurück. Natürlich trafen sich Severus und sie sehr oft in der Zwischenzeit und zwei Jahre später vermählte Direktor Dumbledore die beiden Liebenden.

_A: Und?_

_N: Es ist ein Happy End._

_A: Ja, natürlich ist es ein Happy End! Sonst müßte Snape sich ja vor Gericht verantworten wegen Mißbrauchs!_

_N: Ja. Es ist wirklich ein schönes Ende!_

_A: Finde ich auch. Und jetzt brauche ich eine Dusche!_

_N: Eine kalte?_

_A: Ja. Du auch?_

_N: Ja. Damit hier wieder mehr Anspruch und Niveau reinkommt!_

_A: Ist mir recht._

DAS HÄPPIE ÄND! 


End file.
